SS Episode 3009
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3009 Plot: Elmo Keeps Saying NO Air Date: November 12, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: E, M, 8, No {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly Monster reveals today's sponsors, turns to Elmo and says, "Right, Elmo?" Elmo yells, "NO!" and runs off saying "No, no, no!" Telly is confused: "Was it something I said??" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly is concerned about Elmo's attitude, fearing Elmo may be angry at him. He decides to ask Elmo if he's mad at him, but, of course, Elmo replies "NO!" again. But that still doesn't answer Telly's question of why Elmo keeps running around saying no. He states his concerns to Maria, and they decide to follow him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven chicks plus 1 alligator makes 8. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Randy Travis sings "You Gotta Ask Some Questions." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flea sets up camp on a dog. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cheri goes fishing with her abuelo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Water travels from a cloud to a river, into a reservoir, and through pipes, and finally ends up in a bathroom sink. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria asks Savion if he's seen Elmo. Savion recalls that he and Elmo were just at the schoolyard, which leads to a flashback ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the flashback, Savion plays basketball as Elmo approaches, asking him for a piggy-back ride. Savion can do both at the same time, and they both have fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back in the present, everyone is still curious about why Elmo keeps saying no. They run after him again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother offers her part of his orange. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Sublime Miss M performs "You Gotta Have M." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Moo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seashells form various patterns in the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moment: Kermit the Frog and Joey talk about body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grundgetta joins Telly and Maria in their search for Elmo. She just saw Elmo in front of Oscar's trash can, and she had fun exchanging NO's with him. Unlike Maria and Telly, she doesn't want Elmo to stop saying no - after all, it's music to a Grouch's ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo pops up on camera for a few more NO's, and they all go after him again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead. Artist: Derek Lamb |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "Eight Beautiful Notes." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Paul Simon and Ladysmith Black Mambazo sing the African Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man saws a letter E through the wall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Maria catch up with Elmo, and ask Elmo to tell them why he keeps saying "NO!" Elmo explains that he was practicing saying no, because it's an important skill for kids to learn when someone is trying to pressure them into doing something they don't want to do. Maria agrees with him, and observes that Elmo is really good at saying no. Once Maria leaves, Telly admits to Elmo that he would like to learn how to say no, so Elmo coaches him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater: The Case of the Missing Toast Lady Agatha can't find her toast or roast, so Sherlock Hemlock figures that it is a "rhyme crime", and suspects a ghost is the culprit. The thief turns out to be Vincent Twice, the host. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The boss of Muzby's Treetop Flowers tells his secretary that he doesn't want any calls unless they're important. Employee Henry tries to make an important call while hanging out on a limb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, and Herry Monster sing "I Think That It Is Wonderful". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kelly tries to rollerskate, and is mocked by Frankie. Fellow skater Big Bird tells him not to be so judgmental, and sings a song about how he had to practice before becoming a good skater. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What kind of print does a hand make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: A delivery man brings into the studio a loaf of bread who thinks she's been ordered as part of a club sandwich. Instead, she is reunited with Carol the Baker, Cora Cow, and Farmer Frankie, all of whom had a hand in her creation. She even meets her best friend again: another loaf that was bought and made into Betty and Melissa Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and Yvette and Danielle French Toast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|By now, Telly is better at saying no. So are Chicago, Merry Monster, and some kids. Elmo announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide